


Probity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [272]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim and Tony have been dating for a while. Tim works as a writer(he never worked for NCIS). Tony works for NCIS. Tim is fed up with Tony always choosing the job over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/29/2000 for the word [probity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/29/probity).
> 
> probity  
> integrity and uprightness; honesty.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #003 Angst. I tried to keep it as close to 100 words as I could this time. At least it's under 200?
> 
> Also I feel I should apologize to Tim. So... Sorry, Tim.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Probity

“I have to go.” Tony murmured. He’d just gotten off the phone with Gibbs who had informed him that they had a dead body. His mind already on the case, he got out of bed and out of his lover’s arms. 

“Why? I always make time for you, why can’t you do the same?” Tim grabbed Tony’s arm angrily and turned him around to face him.

“Just let it go, Tim. It’s my job.” Tony pulled his arm out of Tim’s grasp.

“No, if you’re going to leave at least be honest why you’re leaving.” Tim snarled more than fed up with Tony’s behavior.

“You want the truth?” Tony bellowed frustrate, the probity slipping out surprising them both. “The truth is I love Gibbs! Ok?!” 

Tony slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh god, Tim. I’m so sorry.”

Tim collapsed back against the bed. “Just go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
